Lonely No More
by ChicChicBang
Summary: The classic RyuxChun-Li story.Ryu is a lone warrior looking to find the meaning of the his travels he met a woman named Chun-Li who help in the death of Bison.But after Bison death he understood lonely truly meant and wanted to go to China to visit her and the chance start a life with her
1. Chapter 1

Noon,Masters estate,San Francisco,California

Ken Masters and his wife Eliza were at home cleaning up their house.A 6-year old Mel had just come inside,hurrying to tell his father some news.

Mel:Daddy!Daddy!

Ken:Hey kiddo!What's up?

Mel:Someone's here to see you!

Ken:Well,would could that be?

Ken went and open the saw his best friend outside his only difference is that he wasn't smiling,he was very,very sad.

Ken:Hey!Ryu!My boy,how you been?

Ryu said noticed that his best friend was sad and asked

Ken:Dude,what's up?

Ryu:Can I come inside first?

Ken:Oh absolutely!Walk right in my boy

Ryu walked in a Eliza greeted him and had pizza ordered for now that he is right pizza delivery came and they were getting ready to eat. Ryu even though ate pizza,still was sad and then Eliza spoke

Eliza:Ken,what's up with Ryu?

Ken:I don't know,he's been like this in the beginning

Then Eliza turn to Ryu and asked

Eliza:Ryu?

Ryu:Yes ma'am?

Eliza:Ryu,what's wrong?You've been sad all day.

Ryu:I don't want to talk about it

Ken:C'mon you're a family who considers you as a family member,c'mon tellus.

Mel:Please?

It took Mel in order to make Ryu spill it out

Ryu:My life,I have been traveling and searching for the meaning of the fight and become a master,but these past days I really don't like the journey I'm traveling anymore

Ken:Ryu,what are you trying to say?

Ryu:*Sigh*...Is this how it feels to be lonely?

The Masters family now understand what he Ryu traveled was a path of loneliness and he now didn't want to be lonely anymore.

Eliza:Ryu,Why didn't you come to us sooner?Whe can build up a permanent room for you.

Ryu:Loneliness not in that way

Ken:Oh!You want a girl

Ryu:Yeah

Mel:So,who you looking at?

Eliza and Ken:MEL!

Ryu:It's OK.I can't get Chun-Li of my mind recently

Eliza:Oh,Ryu!She will be the perfect one for you

Ryu:Do you think?

Ken:Of course! I'll buy you a phone.I have her number

Ryu:Thanks

Ken:Don't mention it,talk with Guile.

Ryu:Why?

Eliza:Because he knows Chun-Li better than we do and they work together along with only that,but he's married to my 've been married way longer than we have,so he'll understand relationships better.

Ryu:Oh,Ok

Then they went to the mall and helped Ryu buy casual clothing and get the best phone available and then Ryu left to find Guile at the Air Force base.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Air Force base,Ryu simply entered the was surprised to know that everybody knows who he keep saying"That's Ryu,the one who stopped Bison".He walked up to the commander and the commander said

Commander:Well if it isn't to see you in a area like you here?

Ryu:I came to see Guile

Commander:Oh,Of course!Guile!

Guile:Yes sir?

Commander:Someone is here

Guile looked to see Ryu standing in front of him

Guile:Ryu?!

Ryu:Hey Guile

Commander:I'll leave you 2 to it

The commander then walks away

Guile:Your not wearing your gi,I'm shocked

Ryu:I know

Guile:So what's up,good friend

Ryu:I don't want to live for the fight anymore

Guile:No?Then what do you want

Ryu:A relationship

Guile:Really?!With who?

Ryu:Chun-Li

After he heard this,he began to thoughtGuile was making fun of him,Guile clarify why he laughed.

Guile:Ryu,after all these years,you finally want to be with the one who is perfect for you

Ryu:That's exactly what Ken told me,butme and Chun-Li are very different

Guile:You don't have to be similar to be in l and Eliza similar?

Ryu:Not at all

Guile:But they are a couple,and a successful one of that

Ryu:Thank you Guile

Guile:You have her number?

Ryu:I think

Guile:Let me see

Ryu showed Guile the number he had on his phone

Guile:Nope,that's 've given you that by accident

Ryu:Oh Man!

Guile:Don't worry I got hers

Ryu:Yay!

Guile:You know,if I recall correctly,Cammy said she was going to Hong Kong to work at Interpol with Chun-Li since Birdie is occupied for her by canask Cammy on knowing more about Chun and how to act around her

Ryu:Thank you so much

Ryu then left the base for Hong Kong to find the woman who he wants to be with


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu went to the airport and bought a ticket all the way to Hong wasn't sure if he was ready but he had to try,he landed on Hong Kong,being daytime,wanted to find a apartment before going in search for Chun-Li

Interpol

Cammy and Chun-Li were both working at their HQ clearing out some was tired and wanted a looked at the streets and thought "When will Ryu come and take Chun for the love of his life".She then saw a man in the street from the building

their was wearing a brown sleeveless jacket,a white t-shirt,dark blue skinny jeans and basketball shoes carrying a duffelbag and a luggage that Cammy said

Cammy:Love,can you look at this?

Chun-Li:What?

She walked to see what Cammy saw

Cammy:That man over there...doesn't he look familiar?

Chun-Li:Yes he does

Cammy:Is that what think he's carrying?

Chun-Li:A duffelbag...Oh my God!

Cammy:No,it can't be...

Chun-Li:OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!HE'S HERE!IT'S HIM!

They're suspicions were Ryu in the streets looking for a place to turn to Chun and said

Cammy:This is your chance

Chun-Li:Wait!What?!NO!I can just simply interfere with his life

Cammy:Yes you will, and you will ask him the question also

Chun-Li:Ehh!Alright

Cammy and Chun-Li hurried out of the building into the streets to catch up on they finally saw him,Chun-Li yelled "Hey!".Ryu turn around to see the one he wanted run up to him and then responded "Hey".Then Chun-Li jumped on him and hugged him

as hard as he they began to talk

Chun-Li:Ryu!Im so happy to see you!

Ryu:I'm happy to see you too!

Chun-Li:Why are you here?

Ryu:I..I wanted to see you

Chun-Li immediately blushed after the exception of Cammy visit her because they wanted never meant a boy.

Chun-Li:Really?

Ryu:Yeah,oh hey Cammy

Cammy:Hello Ryu

Chun-Li:So what are you doing now?

Ryu: I am looking for a apartment to be in

Cammy and Chun-Li looked at each then nodded to ask the question they kept talking about

Chun-Li:Ryu...you can stay with me in my apartment.I have a extra bed

This offer made Ryu blush immediately

Ryu:Really?! It doesn't feel right though

Chun-Li:Why?

Ryu:Are you OK with a BOY tolive with you?

Chun-Li:I don't mind if it's you

Ryu:Ok then

Ryu followed Chun-Li and Cammy back into Chun's apartment and help him unpack some Cammy and Chun-Li headed back to Interpol while Ryu went to natureto train


End file.
